DEVO
DEVO are an American audio-visual group from Ohio whose members include Gerald V. Casale, Mark Mothersbaugh, and Bob "Bob 1" Mothersbaugh. They were called the "future of rock" by David Bowie. Their innovative live performances, music and videos culturally impacted the late 1970s and early 1980s. Devolutionary Theory why the fuck arent there any words in here? You people Kent State Shootings Devo took some inspiration in their music from the infamous Kent State Shootings of 1970. This affected the band a lot, as G. Casale, B. Lewis and M. Mothersbaugh were college students while the horrible event took place. Early Recordings and Performances Lineup Changes Major Label Contracts Later Performances Song List Discography Videography Filmography Cyberography : Devo developed and produced the home computer game Devo Presents Adventures of the Smart Patrol. It was released by Inscape in 1996, accompanied by a soundtrack album. : Devo expressed an early interest in releasing tracks in download-only formats, citing "Dump Truck," a demo for "Girl U Want", as a potential release. Digital releases include: :: Red Shark (2:39) (demo version 1) :: Signal Ready (2:06) :: Let's Get To It (2:56) :: Knock Boots (3:36) :: What We Do (Single Edit) (3:09) :: What We Do (Static Revenger Remix) (6:22) :: What We Do (Kinky Remix) (5:10) :: What We Do (Avant Hard Remix) (5:12) :: Freedom Of Choice (Hoska & Osheen Last Minute Remix) (5:25) :: Don't Roof Rack Me, Bro! (Seamus Unleashed) (3:10) :: Don't Roof Rack Me, Bro! (Seamus Unleashed) (Remix) (5:07) : Several other Devo tracks available on the internet subsequently had a physical release. * In the 90's three tracks from the soundtrack album Devo Presents Music From Adventures of the Smart Patrol were available as free downloads on the Discovery records website. * The five-track "Watch Us Work It" single was a download only release until MVD Audio released the 12" vinyl one year later. * The Gerald V. Casale/Josh Freese penned track "Merry Something To You" debuted at DEVOvision with Mark's postcard art one year before WB released it on the Gift Wrapped: Stocking Stuffer compilation. * The track "Don’t Shoot (I’m a Man) Remix" was available as a free promotional download three years before its release on the compilation Something ELSE for Everybody. * The "Monsterman" digital single and video debuted two years before its physical release on the Something ELSE for Everybody compilation. * Devo's videos made after SmoothNoodleMaps have not been available in a traditional physical format with packaging. They can be experienced as sound and vision. :Several are available through YouTube at "Devo - Official Channel" and "DEVOvision". :: Watch Us Work It :: Merry Something To You :: Don't Shoot (I'm A Man) :: Fresh :: What We Do :: Monsterman :: Don't Roof Rack Me, Bro! (Seamus Unleashed) : A ton of content related to Something for Everybody has only been available online, some is at DEVOvision : Also, a ton of DEVOtee song tributes, videos, remixes, and rare A.V. finds can be sought out on the internet. Devo-affiliated characters * For more cyber content see [http://devo.wikia.com/wiki/Booji_Boy#Cyberography Booji Boy's Cyberography], The Smart Patrol, The Big Dirty Farmers and Jihad Jerry. See Also https:// us.rocket88books.com/products/devo-by-devo-classic-edition External Links Official website - Club DEVO - clubdevo.com Official twitter - @DEVO - twitter.com/DEVO Official facebook - facebook.com/ClubDEVO Official MySpace - myspace.com/DEVO Official YouTube - DEVO Vision - youtube.com/DEVOvision Official Instagram - @clubdevo - instagram.com/clubdevo Official Illustrated History D-E-V-O by DEVO - devobook.net References Internet Archive (Wayback Machine) WorldCat, Google Books/Magazine search, Google News Archive search U.S. Copyright Office, U.S. Patent and Trademark Office BMI, ASCAP Discogs, 45cat, MusicBrainz YouTube, Vimeo, Mashable IMDb, AllMusic, AllMovie Booji Boy's Basement (The Devolved Archives), DEVO Live Guide, DEVO Print Archive Devo-Obsesso, RIAA, Billboard, International charts